


Una cereza robada sabe mejor

by Angel_Gaeris



Category: Good Omens (tv show), Good Omens Neil Gaiman & Terry Prattchet
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), But i´ll upload the english version (eventually), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley es un ladrón de cerezas, Crowley is a cherry thief, Español / Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, se aman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaeris/pseuds/Angel_Gaeris
Summary: Aziraphale siente curiosidad por una práctica japonesa que descubrió en un libro y quiere saber si es tan complicado como parece.OCrowley es un roba cerezas y aparentemente Aziraphale quiere practicar cómo besar.Pd. No se besan, pero hay pastel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Una cereza robada sabe mejor

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Neil Gaiman y Terry Prattchet, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro. Este fanfic participa en el fictober mencionado en los tags.
> 
> Disclaimer "este fic participa en el reto #Fictober de la página "ineffables Fanfickers"

Aziraphale no dejó de pensar en ello una vez que lo leyó. Sabía que era una práctica absurda, basada tal vez en algún mito japonés, pero el personaje de la novela que estaba leyendo no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea, de ensayarlo tanto que había casi tres páginas describiendo sus intentos.De modo que ahora él quería ponerlo en práctica, así que esperó a que Crowley estuviera disponible una tarde y lo invitó a tomar el té fuera. La Patisserie Valerie tenía una sección para consumo y ahí pasaron una encantadora hora, aunque el demonio casi no tocó sus pastas.

\- ¿Sabes, ángel? Lo normal sería que me invitaras a almorzar o a cenar, no a tomar el té.

\- Oh, no te quejes. Ya has aceptado antes, incluso cuando todavía debíamos ser discretos con nuestras reuniones.

\- Sí, pero en tu librería o en el Ritz después de almorzar. -Hizo un gesto vago con la mano, señalando todo el lugar- No en un sitio así. No combina conmigo.

\- En ese caso deberíamos agradecer que no tienes otros amigos que pudieran verte aquí conmigo. Tu reputación quedaría manchada. -Dijo Aziraphale con ironía mientras se terminaba el último bocado de su rebanada de pastel: un delicioso Black forest gateau con frutos del bosque encima. 

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres mi único amigo? -Respondió el demonio, claramente picado- ¿Quién no querría juntarse conmigo?

\- ¿En serio? Nombra uno.

\- ... ¿Para qué? No los conoces. No sabrás de quién hablo.

\- No, pero me encantaría que me los presentaras. Apuesto a que son fascinantes. ¿Quienes son? ¿Hastur, Beelzebub? O tal vez... ¡Crowley!

Durante su breve alegato, Aziraphale había reservado la única cereza entera para el final y Crowley se la llevó a la boca. Era una cereza con la ramita intacta, necesaria para lo que quería poner en práctica.

\- Pensé que no la querías. Que no te gustaba.

\- Si fuera así no la habría pedido expresamente.

\- Um... -Se rió. Ahora que el ángel la lloraba tanto, la cereza oscura sabía un poco mejor, así que la mastico más despacio. - Pensé que era para fines decorativos. Sueles ser muy quisquilloso con la apariencia de lo que te comes.

\- ¡Quisquilloso! Claro que no. Solo la reservaba para un experimento. Es... ah, supongo que es una tontería.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

Se lo explicó y Crowley se le quedó mirando como si hubiera dicho que quería conducir el Bentley. Luego frunció un poco el ceño y movió un poco la mandíbula y los labios, en muecas graciosas. Finalmente sacó la ramita anudada. Su compañero la admiró con las cejar alzadas.

\- Creí que sería imposible. Satoshi lo hace ver tan difícil...

\- Tiene truco. Tienes que usar más la lengua. ¿Para qué diablos quieres practicar esto? No estarás ensayando para besarme, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

Crowley se lo quedó mirando como si intentara atraparlo en una mentira, pero Aziraphale estaba visiblemente desconcertado y abochornado, de modo que se recargó en su silla y aparentó desinterés.

\- Ángel, se supone que esto te indica si eres bueno besando. Por eso tienes que usar la lengua. -De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo- Espera, ¿quién es Satoshi?

\- No es nadie, solo... es el protagonista del libro que estoy leyendo. Es de un autor japonés, así que asumí que tenía que ver con algún mito o costumbre... -Se interrumpió al notar la sonrisita con la que Crowley le miraba.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Por nada en especial. ¿Nos vamos? 

El ángel dejó el dinero de la consumición en la mesa y salieron. Pero una vez en el Bentley, Crowley se excusó y lo dejó esperando algunos minutos. Regresó con las manos vacías.

\- No me dirás que utilizaste el servicio de caballeros, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Eh? No, no, solo tenía que preguntar una cosa.

Lo dejó en la librería todavía con esa sonrisa socarrona, pero Aziraphale trató de ignorarla y fingir que todo estaba como siempre.

\- La próxima te toca a tí. -Le dijo a su amigo- ¿Seguro que no quieres pasar un rato?

\- No, no, estoy bien. Necesitarás algo de tiempo a solas para practicar con "Satoshi". -Le dijo antes de irse.

Creyó que se burlaba de él por querer llevar la ficción a la realidad, hasta que fue a sentarse a su sofá favorito para seguir leyendo y vió lo que seguramente el condenado demonio hizo aparecer sobre su mesita durante ese rato en que regresó a la Patisserie.

Un hermoso Black forest gateau lo esperaba, entero y aparentemente recién hecho. Habríase sentido sumamente felíz por el detalle, de no ser porque estaba completamente cubierto de cerezas con sus respectivas ramitas. 

Le quedó claro que Crowley no le creyó lo del libro.

**Author's Note:**

> Para quien se lo pregunte, este es el Black forest gateau de la Pattiserie Valerie.
> 
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0272/5848/6851/products/black-forest-gateau-838182_1024x1024@2x.jpg?v=1593839451
> 
> Es un pastel hermoso y no dudo que debe saber todavía mejor de lo que se ve. Intenté conseguir fotos del interior de la Pattiserie Valerie, pero solo hay de la fachada de varias ubicaciones.


End file.
